MY Little Pony
by BlueWishing
Summary: My Little Pony, has moved to Ponyville after her parents went missing. Many adventures with her, and The Cutiemark Crusaders.
1. Chapter 1

MY Little Pony

By: Lauren

I walk into town with my backpack on my back. I gallop in to town and walk into the home where Princess Celesta said I would be staying. It was a small cottage, with a bed, a table, an oven, refrigerator and some food! I know, I am making it like I am the best mare in all of Equestria. You know, I am still a foal without a cutie mark. My parents went missing, so now I am stuck here until they find them. I walk into town and ruffle my mane. I start walking jazzy into town. This one pink horse stares me down, I start walking away slowly. But she is behind me and say "Oh, boy. Hi, I am PinkiePie, whoareyouIhaveneverseenyou

BeforebecauseIknoweveryponyi nPonyvilleohhhhwecanbe

Bestfriendsforevereventhough ihavethembutohhh!" she stop

"Hi, I am.." I say, but I never really new my name because my parents were missing most my life. They must of said it sometime in my life. No, stop, good girl, pony, child, youngster.

"Honstley, I don't know my name." I say.

"You don't have a name!" yelled Pinkie

This purple pony stomped over with a glare.

"Hello, I am Rarity. I see you meant Pinkie Pie. But the reason I came over is because you don't have a name."

"I don't know my name." I say, I hang my head.

"I must get Fluttershy at once!" yelled Rarity

"I get Applejack and Rainbow Dash!" yelled Pinkie, jumping away.

"Hey, I am Sweetiebell. I see you don't have a cutie mark." she said "Scootaloo come here." she said

"Hey what up?" Scootaloo asked

"This pony doesn't have a cutie mark."

"What!?" She yelled.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie came with two pony's behind her. Rarity came back soon after.

"Scootaloo! Sweetiebell!" This fowl screamed

"Applebloom." They both said in unison

"This pony has no cutie mark!" They scream together.

I hang my head and put my hooves over my head, "Do you have to tell everyone." I said under my breath.

"No it's ok!" said Applebloom "We don't have ours either."

I look and there flanks astonished. "Neat! I thought I was the only one!" she said

"Besides that." said Rarity

"So Sugercube, don't have a name!" said Applejack

I shake my head no.

"That's impossible!" said Rainbow Dash

"My parents weren't around that often, and they went missing. I really had no family and no one to be friends with." I say

"Isn't that sooooooo sad." said Pinkiepie

"Hmm, do you know the first letter of your name, sweetheart?" asked Applejack

"Nope."

"Do you know how many syllables." asked Rarity

"Nope." I say

"Do you know what it is about?" asked Pinkie Pie

"Nuh-huh." I said

"Do you know what your parents name are." asked Fluttershy

"No." I say

"Follow me!" Pinkie Pie yells

Sweetiebell, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and I ran over to the library.

"Twilight!" yelled Pinkie

"What Pinkie?" asked Twilight

"This new foal doesn't have a name." said Rainbow Dash

"Hem, come on in." said Twilight

"Princess Celesta sent here foal cause here parents went missin', but she doesn't have a name!" said Applejack

Twilight's horn sparkled and tapped it on my head.

"Maybe.. her parents never gave here a name." Twilight said.

"Spike, write this for me." said Twilight

A small dinosaur, took a pen and paper and said "Go on."

"Dear Princess Celesta, I have a new foal in Ponyville who does not have a name. Can you help us on this. She has a light blue body with a white mane. Your dearest student, Twilight Sparkle."

A letter was sent out in no time

"I am very sorry Twilight. I do not know the name of this foal. Come up with a name for her." Spike read.

"Partytop!" yelled Pinkie

"Bunnylove." said Fluttershy

"Singingmagic!" said Twilight

"Applecake!" yelled Applejack

"Cloudsoar." said Rainbow Dash

"Applecake." Applebloom repeated

"Tricycle." said Scootaloo

"Honeycup!" yelled Sweetiebell

"Fang!" yelled Spike

"Stop!" I yelled, everyone hushed. I get on a chair, "My name is BlueWish."


	2. Chapter 2

"BlueWish?" asked everyone in unison  
"Yep, problem?" I asked  
"Sugar cube, you know that name is going to be with you for life?" Apple Jack asked  
"Of course I say."  
"I love it!." screamed The Cutie Mark Crusaders  
"Hey, do you want to hang out?" asked Applebloom  
"Sure."

We take a walk around Ponyville, after tripping a few times because of my clumsiness, Scootaloo finally spoke up.  
"Do you want to be in The Cutie Mark Crusaders."  
"Sure!" I yelled and jumped up in the air  
"To the Club house!" yelled Apple Bloom  
"Sweetie Bell is something the matter?" I ask  
"Nope."  
"She naturally like that." said Scootaloo  
"Am not." Said Sweetiebell  
"Are too." said Scootaloo  
"Am not." said Sweetiebell  
"Are to!"  
"Am not."  
"Enough girls, we don't need any Pony knowing what's going up in here." said Applebloom  
"Every pony will be laughing." I say  
"Sweet Celesta it's time for school." said Sweetie Bell

"Well look who we have here." said Silver Spoon  
"Hi, I am-" I say  
"We don't know, and don't care. We would care if you weren't a flank blank." Diamond Tiara said rolling her eyes.  
I plop on the group depressed.  
"Naw, don't worry 'bout those bully's." said Applebloom  
"Yeah, they make fun of everyone. Cutie mark or no Cutie Mark." said Sweetie Bell  
"Thanks girls."  
"Will be best friends forever!" yelled Scootaloo, in a group hug.


End file.
